


Because of You, I Believe

by Mr_Amazeballs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Amazeballs/pseuds/Mr_Amazeballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris gets drunk and spills her feelings for the Flash to Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You, I Believe

“Iris, I think you are drunk,” whispered Barry as he cautiously and protectively eyed her.  
Iris wore a huge grin of amusement; her cheeks red and splotchy. She looked amazing tonight and Barry didn’t want this night to end.  
“Oh Barry Allen, maybe I am but I work hard and I have a lot going on so let me enjoy the night.”  
Barry smiled weakly at her and nodded as he took a sip of his beer, wishing he could get drunk himself.  
“So what have you been up to Iris? Is there anything exciting going on in the realm of Central City?”  
Iris bit her lip and set her glass of wine down on a coaster. He knew that look that she was giving him and it made him tense. It was a look of something she didn't want to tell him because she knew it would make him mad.  
“Okkkk so I know you are going to get mad at me Barry but it’s about… The Flash.”  
Barry almost choked on his beer and his heart started pounding. He tried to calm himself and make his face expressionless. He was now glad that Iris was drunk because maybe she wouldn't remember his reaction.  
“Iris what did I tell you about writing and going about with the Flash? It’s dangerous and you don’t know the kind of trouble you could be walking into.”  
Iris rolled her eyes and sighed. There was something in her eyes, something that made them look dreamy and as if she away in a deep thought. The look made Barry stop and wonder what she was thinking.  
“Barry I know it’s dangerous but the Flash, he’s so alluring. Everything about him radiates good and sincerity. When he talks with me he’s so passionate and truly does want to help this city. How can I walk away and not let others know of his doings and purpose?”  
Barry felt tears in his eyes but he forced them back quickly. Her words hit him so hard that he lost his breath and just let his heart take flight. Barry wanted to tell her that it was him, that he loved her and would protect her until the stars fell from the sky. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that to Central City he was their hero but to him, she was the hero for making him believe in the impossible. Barry gritted his teeth and let out a shaky breath, wishing he could live in this moment forever.  
“Barry I don’t have to be afraid of anything because when I am, I think about the Flash and how he is out there to protect us, to protect me. You told me to believe in the impossible so here I am believing and damn is it breathtaking.”  
He couldn't believe his ears and what was happening. Barry clenched his sweaty palms and let the good feelings wash over him. Her words made him feel alive and renewed. She was the light that chased the shadows in his heart and the spark that ignited his fire. The world would be a bitter place without her existence in his life and every stitch of his being craved for her love.  
Barry looked up at her and saw that she had her eyes closed.  
“Iris?”  
He touched her shoulder lightly but soon realized that she had fallen asleep. He laughed quietly to himself and wrapped a throw over her to keep her warm. Barry watched her sleep peacefully for a few minutes and then stood up.  
“Goodnight Iris, I will always be your hero,” whispered Barry tenderly as he kissed her on the cheek softly and walked away.


End file.
